


Step One

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack realizes one day that he and North are the only two Legends who actually wear clothing. Bunnymund and Toothiana are literally naked, Sandy’s “clothes” are made from the same dreamsand he is, and Pitch is only wearing shadows that a bright light could dispel.I’d like the poor boy to be extremely embarrassed, not able to look at his friends without being all KJSFHDSKJFDHGSKD and running away, Or trying to fit in by also becoming a nudist (ice clothes?).Then comes the intervention of either North or all of the Guardians finding out what’s wrong with him and helping him come to accept that yes, his friends are naked and no, he doesn’t have to join them.Nice fluffy, cute, and awkward preferred if you must put a pairing."Oh Jack. That most of your friends are naked isn’t the biggest revelation you’re going to have to face. Fill is gen, implications…aren’t.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Kudos: 15
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Step One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/30/2013.

Jack is happily listening to Tooth describe how glad she is to be out in the field again, when his mind wanders for just a moment. Maybe it was the light shimmering off her feathers, maybe it was something about her laugh, but a whole lot of thoughts come crashing together and the only one that survives with clarity is: _Tooth is actually naked._  
  
Jack turns slightly away from her so that he’s staring off into the distance, but he can still feel a blush creeping into his cheeks. How could a normal situation suddenly become so awkward? It was fine just a few seconds ago! But the thought refuses to be unthought, and he soon realizes that Tooth isn’t the only one included in this situation. Bunny doesn’t wear clothes. Sandy’s clothing is just dreamsand and could possibly dissolve at any time. Then Pitch—well, he wears shadows, doesn’t he? What would happen if someone shone a bright light on him? The only thing possibly more awkward than a bunch of naked friends was a naked enemy.  
  
“Jack? Are you all right? Is your face supposed to be that color?” Tooth asks, placing her hand lightly on Jack’s arm. Jack feels himself going redder. He’s going to have to explain this, otherwise Tooth’s concern is just going to make everything worse.  
  
“Tooth, I—I don’t want to be weird about this, but I just kind of realized that you’re, um, naked, and that Bunny and Sandy kind of are too. And. I was looking forward to that team-building thing that North was talking about, but now—I don’t know.”  
  
“Well…if you’re really uncomfortable I can tell North and we could do the team-building some other time. Do you think it’ll take you very long to get used to the idea, though? I mean, it’s not that big a deal, really.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Jack says, still blushing, and still avoiding looking at Tooth.  
  
She sighs a little. Yes, they’d better postpone the (somewhat misleadingly named) team building. After all, if Jack couldn’t even handle ordinary, neutral nakedness, that gathering would have been a complete disaster.  
  
She still has high hopes for the future, though. 


End file.
